


L'Autre deuxième run

by AliaMael



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: 2070. Un groupe de shadowrunners est chargé de récupérer une mystérieuse chevalière pour le compte d'un commanditaire non moins mystérieux. Aucune raison que ça tourne mal, hmm ?





	1. Dramatis personae

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est directement inspiré d'une séance de Shadowrun sur table dont j'ai rédigé le compte-rendu. Les joueurs avaient choisi de foncer au combat à chaque opportunité, et j'ai donc voulu leur montrer qu'avec _exactement_ le même plan de la part du MJ, il y avait d'autres approches possibles... Au final, les deux groupes (PJs et OCs) s'en sortent à peu près aussi bien (ou mal, selon le point de vue), mais j'ai apprécié de pouvoir donner une autre perpective ;)
> 
> Les runners ici présents sont des parodies des PJs de la campagne, mais les private jokes ne sont pas nécessaires pour comprendre le texte.

  * Maria Cecilia (humaine) : samurai des rues. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu être infirmière, mais elle a dû se tourner vers les Ombres après un bon paquet d’emmerdes. Elle invite souvent le reste du groupe à dîner chez elle et tout le monde connaît son mari documentaliste.
  * Charles-Édouard "Ray" Beaudoint (humain) : hacker. Gosse de riche en pensionnat privé, poli, réservé et au langage soutenu, qui doit runner pour se payer sa drogue dans le dos de papa et maman.
  * Shadow (elfe femelle) : monte-en-l’air. Ancienne étoile du cirque de Pékin, elle a dû fuir son pays quand elle a compris que les spectacles n’étaient qu’une façade à de sombres agissements… et que le gouvernement savait qu’elle savait.
  * Cheng (humain) : mage. Ancien membre d’un gang, il a été recueilli par une mage qui l’a formé à utiliser son potentiel. Il la voit encore régulièrement, et le reste du groupe sait qu’il préfère que sa professeure ignore les utilisations de magie les moins… propres qui arrivent pendant les runs.
  * Jean-Jacques (humain) : face. Diplômé de l’ENA, il a la nostalgie de ce temps où les politiciens étaient réellement formés et faisaient les choses bien.
  * Daniil Bowitch, dit "Stealthy Blyat" (elfe mâle) : combattant discret. Ancien employé d’Arès, son job était de retrouver les “gêneurs”, mais l’une de ses cibles a trouvé le moyen de créer des fausses preuves incriminantes contre lui pour s’en débarrasser. Il cherche à blanchir son nom pour pouvoir retourner chez Arès.




	2. Reconnaissance

“Les images satellites ne rendent pas du tout justice à l’aérodrome”, annonça Cheng en se redressant. “C’est un putain de trou paumé.”

Ray haussa un sourcil.

“Cela paraissait déjà flagrant sur lesdites images”, fit-il remarquer.  
“Ouais, mais c’est pire en vrai. Ce truc est une ruine. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que c’est complètement vide.”  
“Est-ce que tu as repéré des appareils de surveillance quelconques ?” demanda Daniil.

Cheng fit non de la tête.

“OK, on fait comme prévu alors”, trancha Jean-Jacques.

Le groupe de runners s’installa dans la camionnette, laissant juste Ray en arrière. Une heure de route plus tard, ils étaient devant l’aérodrome, au milieu des champs de soja.

“J’y trouve un côté pathétique”, commenta Maria Cecilia.  
“Hélas nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la poésie”, rappela Jean-Jacques.  
“Rabat-joie.”

Ils se dispersèrent pour faire le tour des lieux. Rapidement, il fut décidé que le seul véritable point stratégique était bien la tour de contrôle, comme ils l’avaient soupçonné. Le reste, c’était des bâtiments interchangeables.

La porte d'accès à la tour de contrôle était verrouillée, mais avec un peu de patience et de doigté Shadow parvint à l'ouvrir. Maria Cecilia s'installa en haut pour surveiller la zone, promettant de ne pas se montrer sans le feu vert de Jean-Jacques. Le soja n'étant pas assez haut pour dissimuler un véhicule, le reste du groupe fit entrer la camionnette dans le hangar le plus éloigné de l'entrée de l'aérodrome et s'installa pour attendre.


	3. Les russes

“Des gens arrivent”, annonça sobrement Maria Cecilia sur le chat vocal du groupe vers 1h du matin. Aussitôt tous les runners se mirent en position : Maria Cecilia continuait d’observer, décrivant à voix basse tout ce qu’elle voyait, et les autres se tenaient prêts à tomber à bras raccourcis sur toute personne ayant la mauvaise idée d’entrer dans “leur” hangar. Mais avec un peu de chance ils n’en arriveraient pas là. Ils étaient tous cachés aux senseurs thermiques par des couvertures de survie, et ce hangar particulier ne présentait absolument aucun intérêt.

Le van des intrus s’arrêta ; ceux qui en sortirent étaient manifestement fatigués, et malgré leur méfiance évidente ils ne semblèrent pas s’apercevoir qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Après un rapide débat, ils firent entrer leur véhicule dans le hangar le plus proche de l’entrée de l’aérodrome et durent s’y installer, puisqu’ils n’en ressortirent pas.

“OK”, souffla Jean-Jacques. “Daniil, tu vas t’approcher prudemment. Je veux que tu t’arrêtes si tu soupçonnes le moindre piège ou système de détection. Le but c’est juste de donner à Ray assez de portée pour les hacker.”

Daniil hocha la tête, puis disparut. Il s’approcha lentement du hangar des intrus, prenant le temps de vérifier dans l’astral s’il repérait quelque chose.

“Ray, tu me dis dès que tu as du signal”, murmura-t-il.  
“Bien sûr. … Voilà… non, encore un tout petit peu s’il te plaît ? Parfait. Merci.”  
“Daniil, aucun système de détection en vue ?” demanda Jean-Jacques.  
“Rien de visible d’ici.”  
“Shadow, Cheng, on sort rejoindre Daniil. Maria, tu attends toujours mon feu vert pour bouger.”  
“Bien reçu.”

Le temps que le groupe se repositionne, Ray avait le contrôle des commlinks des intrus. À présent que le groupe ennemi était piégé dans le hangar, Maria Cecilia n’avait plus besoin de faire le guet, et elle descendit rejoindre les autres.

“Il était pertinent de commencer par les hacker”, fit remarquer Ray. “Ils avaient installé des détecteurs, mais j’ai coupé le signal. Rien ne les alertera.”  
“Parfait”, répondit Jean-Jacques. “Et à présent les amis, il est temps d’être intimidants…”

Les cinq runners physiquement présents entrèrent doucement dans le hangar. Les intrus dormaient tous ; quoi qu’il leur soit arrivé récemment, cela avait dû être passablement éprouvant. Mais pour les runners, c’était une sacrée opportunité.

“Bien le bonsoir,” lança Jean-Jacques d’un ton affable. “Restez allongés et tout se passera bien.”

Les intrus s’éveillèrent en sursaut et constatèrent qu’ils avaient chacun une arme à feu pointées sur le crâne. Ou plutôt, quatre d’entre eux le constatèrent ; le cinquième ne bougea pas, profondément inconscient. Quelques jurons russes volèrent, puis la femme à chignon prit la parole en français.

“Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ?”  
“Vous êtes en possession d’une certaine chevalière. Donnez-la nous, et nous pourrons repartir chacun de notre côté sans plus d’histoire”, assena Jean-Jacques.  
“Et puis quoi encore !” s’indigna l’orc.  
“Rurik, calme-toi”, ordonna la naine.  
“Votre collègue a raison”, intervint Jean-Jacques, “vous énerver ne vous servira à rien. Vous êtes en infériorité numérique et il nous suffirait d’appuyer sur une gâchette pour tous vous tuer. Vous n’êtes pas en position de négocier. Mais nous n’avons pas envie d’un bain de sang, aussi nous vous laisserons en paix si vous nous donnez gentiment la chevalière.”

Les intrus échangèrent un regard, puis quelques murmures en russe.

“Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?” demandait la femme à chignon.  
“On n’a pas vraiment le choix”, répondit l’homme en imper.  
“De toute manière j’étais déjà d’avis de lâcher l’affaire vu l’état de Nikolai”, ajouta la naine.  
“Rurik ?” demanda la femme.  
“On se couche”, soupira l’orc.  
“OK”, reprit la femme à chignon en français. “Quelles garanties vous nous donnez ?”  
“Ma parole de runner ne vous suffit pas ?” sourit Jean-Jacques.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

“Qui parmi vous a la bague ?”  
“C’est moi”, répondit la femme. “Je ne vais pas attraper une arme”, précisa-t-elle en se redressant lentement.

Elle s’assit et dégagea une malette sur laquelle elle était à moitié allongée, puis la tendit lentement vers Jean-Jacques.

“Ouvrez-la”, demanda Jean-Jacques.

Elle obéit. À l’intérieur, posée tranquillement sur du rembourrage épais, se trouvait la chevalière convoitée.

“Parfait. Vous ne bougerez pas pour l’heure qui vient. Nous avons les moyens de savoir si vous suivez notre consigne et vous risquez de ne pas apprécier les conséquences.”  
“Bien compris”, répondit sèchement la femme.

Jean-Jacques s’approcha, ferma la malette et s’en saisit. Le groupe de runners recula tranquillement, gardant les russes en joue, et sortit du hangar.


	4. L'ange

Une fois à l’extérieur, le groupe se dirigea vers le hangar où il avait laissé la camionnette, mais Jean-Jacques s’arrêta à quelques mètres du bâtiment.

“Avant qu’on charge un truc pas vérifié dans la bagnole… Shadow, Cheng, Daniil, je veux un check intégral de cette malette. Il est hors de question qu’on se trimballe un traqueur sans le savoir.”

La malette fut prudemment examinée, puis posée à terre, rouverte et examinée de nouveau.

“Y’a une aura magique sur la bague”, annonça Cheng, hésitant. “Je ne sais pas trop ce que c’est…”

Il y eut un blanc.

“Est-ce que par hasard il serait possible que la bague soit juste une illusion ?” demanda Maria Cecilia.

Jean-Jacques commença un juron puis se coupa lui-même.

“Comment est-ce qu’on peut vérifier ça ?” demanda-t-il.

Daniil et Cheng échangèrent un regard.

“Euh…”  
“Pfff, faut tout faire soi-même ici…” fit Maria Cecilia.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa la bague avant que qui que ce soit puisse l’arrêter.

“Vous voyez ? Ré… OH PUTAIN.”

Maria Cecilia fut soudain repoussée en arrière et lâcha brutalement la bague qui tomba au sol à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la malette. Une silhouette ailée de quatre mètres de haut se matérialisa au dessus de la malette, lévitant à un mètre du sol et portant une épée enflammée pointée sur Maria Cecilia. Un rayon de lumière en sortit et vint frapper le sol à quelques centimètres à peine de la samurai des rues.

Shadow, Daniil et Jean-Jacques eurent un réflexe de recul mais levèrent leurs armes vers l’ange. Cheng les prit cependant de court.

“Esprit, nous ne sommes pas hostiles”, annonça-t-il.  
“Quelles sont vos intentions ?” tonna l’ange.

Cheng hésita, et lança un regard nerveux à Jean-Jacques.

“Nous sommes chargés d’emmener la chevalière en sécurité”, tenta Jean-Jacques.  
“Qui vous a confié cette mission ?”  
“Il ne nous a pas révélé son véritable nom…” commença Jean-Jacques.  
“QUI ?” coupa l’ange.  
“Quelqu’un pour qui cette chevalière a énormément de valeur et qui…”

L’ange leva son épée pour la pointer sur Jean-Jacques.

“Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, humain.”  
“Ce n’est nullement mon intention. Notre commanditaire se fait appeler monsieur Dupont.”

Les réflexes câblés de Maria Cecilia sauvèrent probablement la vie de Jean-Jacques. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le projeter à terre une fraction de seconde à peine avant que l’ange n’enflamme l’endroit où il se tenait.

“Bravo pour l’idée de merde !” lança-t-elle à Cheng.

Des coups de feu partirent ; le temps que Jean-Jacques se remette debout tout espoir de régler la situation de manière pacifique avait disparu.

“Il faut de l’eau !” cria Cheng par dessus le vacarme. “Les flingues servent à rien !”

Maria Cecilia jura, puis se saisit de la bague malgré la chaleur qui la protégeait.

“Eh, l’emplumé, c’est ça que tu veux ?” appela-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers la lisière du champ de soja.

L’ange la suivit.

“Qu’est-ce qu’elle fout ?!” fit Daniil.  
“Elle est tarée !” hoqueta Cheng.  
“Non, elle est brillante !” intervint Ray.

Maria Cecilia esquiva de peu plusieurs attaques enflammées de l’ange. À la troisième, le soja prit feu.

“Bordel de… !” jura-t-elle.

Elle continua de courir vers l’intérieur du champ. L’incendie s’étendit. Puis un vrombissement sourd se fit entendre et des appareils volants apparurent à l’horizon.

“Je suis dessus !” lança Ray.

Le reste du groupe, un peu perdu, finit par comprendre qu’il s’agissait de drones anti-incendie provenant des fermes avoisinantes. Sous l’action de Ray, ils vinrent déverser leur chargement directement sur l’ange, qui hurla avant de disparaître. Les drones reprirent ensuite leur tâche comme si de rien n’était et éteignirent progressivement le soja.

Le silence revint.

“Oh bordel de merde”, fit Jean-Jacques, “Maria, tu es toujours avec nous ?”  
“Je… je crois…” fit la voix tremblante de Maria Cecilia.

Les runners se précipitèrent dans le champ pour aller récupérer leur camarade. Elle était consciente, mais dans un sale état. L’incendie au milieu duquel elle avait couru ne l’avait pas ratée.

“Malette…” demanda-t-elle.

Elle leva un poing et laissa tomber la bague dans la malette.

“Tu es complètement malade !” lança Cheng.  
“Ma connerie… j’assume…” fit Maria Cecilia.

Puis elle parut sombrer dans une semi-inconscience.

“OK on s’arrache”, ordonna Jean-Jacques.

Daniil porta Maria Cecilia jusqu’au van, et les runners se mirent en route vers Paris, pressés de pouvoir emmener leur collègue blessée chez un médecin.


	5. L'attaque des clones

Après une trentaine de minutes de route, un véhicule volant s’approcha de la route au-dessus des champs. Jean-Jacques arrêta la camionnette sur le bord de la nationale avant de se faire directement couper la route. Les runners eurent à peine le temps d’ouvrir leurs portières ; par la porte ouverte du véhicule à poussée vectorielle, six hommes armées les tenaient en joue.

“Ne bougez plus !”  
“J’ai comme une mauvaise impression de déjà vu, là, les gars…” fit remarquer Cheng.  
“Oh, ta gueule…” soupira Daniil.  
“Allons, on peut peut-être négocier pacifiquement !” lança aimablement Jean-Jacques à leurs adversaires.  
“Vous êtes en infériorité numérique. Remettez-nous cette malette et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve."  
“Jean-Jacques”, intervint Ray sur le chat vocal, “j’ai les accès à leur véhicule.”  
“Enferme-les dedans”, ordonna Jean-Jacques.

La porte du véhicule commença à se refermer.

“Ça ne durera pas”, prévint Ray.  
“Tout le monde, position de tir !” ordonna Jean-Jacques.

Quand la porte des ennemis se rouvrit, ils n’étaient plus face à quatre runners désarmés. Ils avaient face à eux quatre runners à couvert derrière leur véhicule, armes pointées vers eux.

" _Maintenant_ , nous négocions !” lança Jean-Jacques.

Une nouvelle voix retentit depuis l’intérieur de véhicule adverse.

“Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous venez nous voler notre bien et ensuite vous voulez négocier ?!”  
“Je crois qu’il y a méprise”, commenta Jean-Jacques.  
“Développez ?”  
“Ma foi, à moins que vous ne soyez russes, ce n’est pas à vous que nous avons pris cette malette.”

Les runners purent entendre un son étouffé qui était probablement un juron ou équivalent.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?” reprit la voix.  
“Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes dans une situation délicate où nous subirions tous d’importants dommages si nous en venions aux mains. Je vous propose donc, entre gens civilisés que nous sommes, un échange de biens. Vous voulez cette malette, nous sommes prêts à vous la remettre contre 50 000 nuyens.”

Un rire incrédule éclata brièvement.

“50 000 ? Mais bien sûr ! Est-ce que vous comptez _sérieusement_ négocier ou est-ce que vous souhaitez juste nous faire perdre notre temps ?”  
“Il faut un début à toute négociation, cher ami. J’attends votre contre-proposition.”  
“20 000.”  
“40 000.”  
“25 000.”  
“35 000.”  
“30 000 nuyens et pas un de plus !”  
“J’étais sûr que nous pourrions nous entendre.”

Il y eut du mouvement à l’intérieur du véhicule, puis la voix reprit.

“Que l’un de vous sorte de couvert avec la malette ouverte bien en vue.”

Jean-Jacques se saisit de la malette et attendit que l’un des six hommes armés pose son arme pour descendre du véhicule, un créditube visible dans la main. Jean-Jacques s’avança à son tour, montrant la chevalière. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent lentement.

“C’est bien l’objet, boss”, affirma l’homme de main.  
“Donne-lui l’argent.”

L’homme s’exécuta. Jean-Jacques glissa le créditube dans sa poche, referma soigneusement la malette et la tendit à l’homme de main avant de reculer sans quitter les ennemis des yeux. Il regagna le couvert de la camionnette, et regarda le véhicule adverse refermer sa porte et s’éloigner sans un mot de plus.

La tension diminua de manière presque palpable.

“Eh, on s’en est pas aussi mal tiré que les russkoffs. Au moins nous on a eu de la thune en échange de la babiole !” positiva Cheng.  
“Cheng, _ta gueule_ ”, insista Daniil.  
“Samuel va vous faire regretter d’être nés si vous ne lui ramenez pas sa femme en bon état”, pointa Ray, “j’aurais donc tendance à vous recommander de rentrer d’abord et d’épiloguer après.”  
“Tu comptes dire quoi au Dupont ?” demanda Shadow.

Jean-Jacques haussa les épaules.

“Qu’on s’est retrouvés face à une situation où même notre mort n’aurait pas garanti la réussite de la mission. De toute façon qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’il nous fasse de plus ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce petit compte-rendu de run dans un univers alternatif où les runners ne tapent pas systématiquement avant de réfléchir ;p J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions en commentaire, je pourrai préciser ce qui n'est pas clair =)


End file.
